Disaster BabySitter's club
by Butterflygirl1234
Summary: Torrie and John Cena are happily married with a baby daughter. As they leave to go to a party one night Mickie, Trish and Maria offer to baby-sit but everything goes wrong. Pairings including Torrie/John, Trish/Batista and Maria/Jeff.


**Disaster Baby-Sitter's club**

**Hi I'm Butterflygirl1234**

**As much as I love soap operas I'm a huge wrestling fan, I've been watching WWE for a long time.**

**I woke up with the idea of this story in my head and decided to write it and post it so I hope I get a lot of reviews becase this is my first WWE fanfic.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own WWE sadly I'm just a fan.**

"Sssh time to go to sleep now Ava" Torrie Wilson cooed as she rocked her six month old daughter in her rocking chair. Torrie Wilson and her husband John Cena had been married a year now and had a baby together. The family of three were inseparable since but tonight that would be different.

"Torrie?" John said poking his head through the door to the baby's room.

"Hey John" Torrie whisphered carefully not wanting to wake her sleeping daughter.

"After this you should start getting changed" he said looking at his watch "the party starts in two hours".

"John I was thinking" Torrie told him as she got out of the chair and gently placed her baby in her crib "can we not go to the party tonight?"

"Why are you not feeling well?" John asked then his eyes widened "Oh-no! You're pregnant again! I knew we shouldn't have had that one special night after Ava was born! Now theres going to be two by next year!"

"Sssh" Torrie put a finger to her lips shaking her head "relax John I'm not pregnant".

He breathed "that's a relief".

"It's just" She continued gazing in the crib "I can't leave her alone yet, look at her, she's so small and... helpless...and".

"Torrie it will be okay" John assured her as he placed an arm around her waist and held her tightly to his side "Trish, Maria and Mickie James all volunteered to babysit tonight and their going to love her".

"Really?"

"Of course, besides you deserve a break, in fact I think we both do".

Torrie nodded "you're right, I guess I was just overeacting alittle, I'm going to go take a shower, see you downstairs". She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and hurried to the bathroom.

********

Two hours later, Trish Stratus, Maria, and Mickie James were sitting on the living-room couches while John placed Ava in a small bassinet in the middle of the room.

"You be good now Ava" he said tucking her in with a blanket "your aunts have never done this before so don't be too hard on them".

"We can handle it" Mickie said.

"Yeah" Maria agreed "this is going to be lots of fun".

John smiled and kissed the baby's forehead.

Suddenly heavy footsteps occured causing the four to stop talking. Torrie came in wearing a lime green colored dress that went down to her kness and her long wavy hair was let down. She also wore long silver hoop earrings and a oval shaped silver necklace with silver high heel shoes and a small green purse.

''Oh Torrie you look amazing" Trish beamed.

"Yeah" Maria said "love the dress".

"Thanks" Torrie smiled pushing a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

''By the way, what kind of party are you guys going to tonight?" Mickie asked noticing John's tuexdo.

"My friend won a music award" he replied "we're all going to his friend's club to celebrate". He stopped to look at his watch again "shoot I'd better start the car, see you girls later".

"Bye" they all waved as he left.

Torrie came up to Trish and handed her an envelope "okay these are all the things you guys could do if she wakes up and if there's an emergency do you guys have my number? No you don't, here let me write it down for you".

"Torrie calm down" Trish said as she finally stopped talking "we'll be just fine".

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" Maria nodded "don't be such a worry wart".

"We've got everything under control" Mickie added.

Torrie took a deep breth and hung her head "I'm sorry, I'm just really nervous, I've never left her with anyone before''.

"It's okay" Trish said "just go and have a good time with your husband".

"You're right" Torrie said "thanks guys I'll call a few times just to check up though".

She blew her daughter a kiss and left.

Maria looked out the window as their car left the driveway and drove off.

"Their gone" she said.

"Quick everyone to the baby" Mickie said as the three of them huddled around the bassinet.

"Aw she's so cute" Maria cooed.

"She's looks just like Torrie" Trish added.

"Ava?" Mickie said calling the baby "Ava?"

She frowned "nothing, are you guys sure that's what Torrie and John wanted to name her?"

Trish rolled her eyes "please, John wanted to name her Stef".

"Oh Stephanie, that's a nice name" Maria said.

"No" Trish told her "Stefani, after Gwen Stefani".

Mickie looked at her then back at Ava "Stefani?"

"Do you guys want to play cards?" Maria asked.

"Sure" they both agreed making their way to the living-room table.

*******

Torrie stepped out of John's vehicle and caught a glimpse of the night club.

"Do you think I should call them now?" Torrie asked as John locked his car "maybe their..."

"Torrie" John said crossing his arms over his chest "what did we say?"

"You're right" she said "not to worry, I'm sure they're fine".

He looked at her in disbelief "you know if it's too much I could talk to my friend and we could do this some other time".

"No" Torrie interuppted taking his arm "I don't want to spoil the night for you, I just have to stay calm and trust my friends".

"You sure?"

"Yes" she smiled "lead the way, rap king".

John gave a light chuckle as they both entered the night club.

******

"Okay what game shall we play?" Maria asked placing a tray of carrots and dip on the table.

"How about strip poker?" Mickie suggested smiling widely.

"With the baby here?" Trish said taking a sip of her coke "are you crazy".

Mickie laughed "I'm kidding".

"Then how about regular poker?" Maria said placing a pile of carrots on the table "we'll play for carrots".

"Deal".

Ten minutes after playing, Trish had the biggest pile of carrots on her side while Maira and Mickie had only a couple.

"Dammit Trish" Mickie said giving up another carrot "how did you get so good?"

"Hey I play with Batista everyday" Trish said noteing of her husband "he taught me everything I know".

The sound of Ava's fussing caused everyone to stop.

"I'll get it" Maria volunteered going over to the bassinet.

"Is she okay?" Tirsh asked.

"She's fine" Maria said rocking the bassinet slightly "probably having a bad dream".

Mickie sighed "I remember dreaming of becoming a wreastler when I was a kid, I dreamed of entering the rings, people cheering my name, and... I had a french maid named Bob".

Trish looked at her funny "well... at least... two of those dreams came true".

"Oh look at her" Maria cooed again looking at the baby who drifted back to sleep ''Torrie and John are so lucky, I mean if this was my baby I'd hold her twenty four seven, you know I'm going to wake her up right now".

"No don't do that" Mickie said "you never wake a sleeping baby".

"Why not, I'm Torrie's best friend".

"Who was the maid of honor at her wedding" Trish reminded her.

"Oh you know what I mean" Maria said "plus we're babysitting tonight". She reached out and gently lifted Ava out of the bassinet and into her arms, as soon as the baby was out she began to cry loudly.

"Oh no ssh sssh" Maria hushed trying to rock her but she still cried.

"Mmm-hmm" Mickie vocalized "I would say I told you so but it looks like she's already told you that".

"Oh-no!" Maria said "what am I going to do? I didn't mean to make her cry like this!"

"Okay calm down" Trish told her taking the envelope "let's see what Torrie wrote". She torn it open and took out the note reading the list "it says here, if she wakes up rock her back and forth gently".

Maria sat down on the couch and did just as the instructions told her but Ava still kept crying.

"It won't work".

Mickie sighed "looks like she's wide awake now". She turned to Trish "what else does it say?"

"Try talking to her".

"Ssh it's okay Ava" Maria said trying to hush the baby "don't cry, you're such a very good girl, yes you are, yes you are".

The baby grew quiet for a moment.

Trish's eyes lit up "it worked".

"No she just needed to spit up" Maria said noticing "can someone hand me a small towel".

Trish shook her head as she handed it over to Maria, this was going to be harder than they thought.

After an hour or so of reading the list once more and trying to stop the crying baby with no luck Trish closed the envelope "well that's it, feeding her was the last thing we could do".

"What!" Mickie exclaimed grabbing the note "there was only five things! And I thought Torrie was actually WORRIED!"

"She won't stop" Maria groaned trying to walk around with the baby "I wish this never happened".

"You wish!" Mickie spat "you're the one that woke her up!"

"I thought maybe she wouldn't fuss".

"She's a baby for crying out loud!"

"At least I don't fantisize about some make believe french maid called Bob!"

"Okay guys that's enough!" Trish shouted trying to break the argument "fighting is not going to help our situation!"

Maria sighed "she's right I'm sorry".

Mickie hung her head "yeah I'm sorry too".

"Here let me try rocking her" Trish said, Maria nodded immediately and handed her the baby. Trish began to bounce Ava playfully in her arms, the baby looked at her as she stopped crying and began to close her eyes.

Mickie and Maria beamed "you did it".

Trish smiled "I guess I did...I"

_Splat!_

A huge mess of puke landed on Trish's shirt, Ava looked at her again before continuing to cry.

"Great" Trish mumbled handing her to Maria "take her".

"Eww" Mickie said "well maybe it's a sign".

Trish grabbed the towel and began wiping her shirt "for what?"

"You were her godmother, so maybe she's giving you a gift".

"Yeah" Maria agreed then cringed "a very messy gift".

"I'm going to go take a shower" Trish said setting the towel down "meanwhile you guys try to calm her down".

When she left Mickie turned to Maria ''what should we do now? We've tried everything on Torrie's list but nothing is working".

"Quick go up to their room" She told her "I think Torrie might have some baby books in her closet".

"You got it" Mickie said running up the stairs.

Maria tried sitting with Ava and rocking her again but the baby still wailed.

"Oh why did you have to be so cute?" She groaned "now we'll never get you to stop".

*******

At the club John was just having a chat with his friend when Torrie came over.

"I think I'm just going to call to check up on Ava now" she told him "I want to know how she's doing?"

"Okay" he said "but if you promise to share a dance with me after".

"I promise" she replied kissing him. Torrie went to the back and dialed her home number.

*******

"Did you try talking to her again?" Mickie asked reading from one of the books that she had piled up on the table.

"Yes".

"Feeding her".

"Yes".

"Rocking her".

"Yes".

"How about this one?" Mickie said "go back in time and listen to Mickie James".

Maria rolled her eyes "why isn't anything working?"

Mickie slapped the book and threw it on the table "okay this proves that no good can come from HAVING SEX WITH JOHN CENA!"

_Ring Ring!_

"I'll get it" she said grabbing the phone "hello?"

''Hey Mickie it's Torrie".

She jumped up "Torrie hi! How's it going?!"

She beckoned to Maria who nodded and left the room.

"It's going great" Torrie said on the other line "wait did I just hear Ava cry?"

"No" Mickie lied "she was just fussing a little bit, she's fine now".

"Great I'm glad to hear that, thanks again so much for watching her, I knew I could count on you guys''.

"We're happy to help" Mickie said putting on a fake smile "now go enjoy the rest of your night".

"Okay bye".

"Bye".

Torrie hung up her cellphone, put it back in her pocket and went to meet her husband.

"So how's everything?" he asked "is Ava okay?"

"She's fine" Torrie smiled "guess I worried for nothing".

John nodded "and now I believe you owe me a dance".

She smiled again taking his hand as he led her onto the dance floor.

********

"Okay" Mickie said flipping through the pages of another book "when dealing with a fussy baby try talking to her about positive things".

"Are you sure that works?"

"Hey I didn't write these books I just read them!"

_Ding Dong!_

''I'll get it!" Mickie cried running to the door ''if it's the Grim Reaper just take me now!"

She burst opened the door and much to his distress it wasn't who she expected but Maria's boyfriend Jeff Hardy.

"Hey Mickie" he greeted then noticed her angry face "whoa what's wrong with you?"

"You are what's wrong!" Mickie snapped ''because you are not the Grim Reaper here to take my soul!"

''Huh?"

"I'm sorry" Mickie sighed calming down "it's just that Torrie asked us to babysit her and John's daughter but Maria woke her up when she was sleeping and now she won't stop crying".

"Well I'm sure it's not that hard" Jeff said heading for the living-room.

"Oh believe me" Mickie muttered closing the door "it is".

They both came across the living-room where Maria was trying the new thing in the book to talk about positive things with Ava in the bassinet.

"You see you'll be a very suceesful person" She said over the baby's crying "you'll grow up, become a WWE diva and..." She stopped mid-sentence noticing her boyfriend "and have a great man in your life, Jeff!"

She rushed up to him and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Okay" Mickie mumbled "get a room".

"Why did you come?" Maria asked Jeff.

"I thought I'd just drop by for a visit" he said "just to see how you guys were getting along with Ava".

"Well we're doing just fine" Mickie said sarcastically "you can leave".

"What are we going to do?" Maria said "she won't stop and Torrie and John won't be here for another couple of hours".

"Have you guys tried feeding her?" Jeff asked making his way to the bassinet ''she's probably hungry".

"We tried" Mickie told him "but she wasn't hungry".

Ava's stomach growled loudly.

She slapped a hand to her face "until now, I'll go warm up her bottle".

Then she went into the kitchen.

"Hey Maria do you smell something?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah you don't think..." She leaned over and smelled Ava.

Jeff smirked "I think someone needs a diaper change".

"Please help me?"

"Sure".

After the unpleasent diaper changing event Maria sat down on the couch with Ava still crying in her arms.

"Well the bottle is ready" Mickie said as her and Jeff took a seat on the opposite couch "but I'm not sure if it's warm enough".

"Here I'll check" Jeff said taking the bottle, he dipped a drop of it on his finger and felt it carefully "I'm not sure either, I'd better taste it" He dipped a much bigger drop on his hand.

"No Jeff!" Mickie cried ''don't it's..."

"What's the big deal Mickie?" he said as he licked it off his finger "Mmmm, that's pretty good" he commented as he handed the bottle to Maria ''I wonder if the formula could be for adults as well".

"You could ask Torrie" Mickie said ''because it's her _breast_ milk".

At the sound of those words Jeff choked up and spat the milk out so fast that a mass of spit landed on the floor.

"Great!" Mickie groaned "another mess''.

"I'll clean it up" he assured her rubbing the side of his mouth "but first I gotta go wash my mouth!" He bolted out of the living-room heading for the downstairs bathroom.

"Yeah right he'll clean it up" she groaned grabbing a towel and cleaning up the mess herself.

Maria tried to feed Ava the bottle but she kept turning her head to the side.

"She's not taking the bottle" she groaned as the baby cried more.

Just then, Trish came in still wrapped in a towel and headed for her two friends "she's still crying?"

"Believe me we've tried anything" Maria said '' why aren't you dressed?"

"It's hard to find some new clothes in Torrie's room, she has everything pink".

''What's wrong with pink?"

"I always wear pink".

"Enough with the pink crap!'' Mickie said burrying her face in her hands '' I can't even think right now!"

"Hey guys I think I got the taste out of my mouth so..." Jeff Hardy stopped mid-sentence realizing Trish was there.

"AHHHHHHH!" she screamed seeing him.

"AHHHHHHH!" he screamed back.

Trish ran out of the room and back upstairs.

"Well that was a pleasant sight" Jeff said completely changing his tone to calm and casual "I think I'd better go now, see you guys later". He gave Mickie a hug and Maria a kiss before adding ''good luck with everything''.

"Thanks" Maria said watching him leave "we'll be needing it".

After he was gone, she sank on the sofa "this is all my fault''.

"No it's not" Mickie assured her sittng down beside her "this is just our first time with babies, we need more practice".

"No this is just a wake up call" Maria frowned "just giving me a warning that I'm going to be a horrible mother one day".

Mickie shook her head "that's not true and you know it, this is our first time, I mean remember when WWE had that European tour and we all had to go except for Torrie and John because they had the baby?"

"Yeah".

"Well Torrie was calling me so many hours a day asking her for help, she even said if her own mother wasn't there to help her, her and John wouldn't have made it, it just takes some time when you're new to the baby thing".

Maria nodded "yeah I know, I just wish she'd just cooperate and freakin take her bottle''.

Mickie shrugged "well babies can be stubborn sometimes".

_Ding Dong!_

"I'll get it!'' Trish called as she came in wearing a purple t-shirt and black pants ''probably Jeff, I'd better apologise to him".

To her surprise, it wasn't the Hardy boy but her own husband.

"Hey honey" Batista smiled kissing her "how's it going?"

"Not very good Dave" Trish said "the baby won't stop crying''.

"Uh-oh" he said "tried everything?"

"More than enough" She answered "come in".

She led him into the living-room where he waved to Mickie and Maria "hey girls".

"Hey".

He then looked at the baby with the blonde hair and blue eyes as she cried.

"Is she not taking the bottle?"

"No" Maria told him "at least not from me".

"Here let me try".

She shrugged her shoulders and handed him the baby as he took her gently in his arms. Miraculously, as soon as Ava was in his arms she stopped crying and began to suck on the bottle.

The three girls looked at him shocked.

"Whoa either Batista managed to stop her from crying" Mickie said "or I've gone deaf".

"No she stopped" Batista smiled "I don't know what you guys were talking about, this is easy".

"Yeah well wait till she's done" Maria said "then you'll see".

As soon as Ava was done with the bottle Batista burped her and she fell right back asleep.

"Wow you're a natural with babies" Trish praised him "I'm impressed".

"Well now that you guys have everything under control I'm going to take a nap" Mickie said lying down on one of the couches.

Maria nodded ''me too".

Batista placed Ava back in her bassinet where she slept peacefully and followed Trish where they both sat in the dining-room.

"I still can't believe she went with you" Trish said handing him a beer "she fell right back asleep".

"Guess you're right I am a natural".

Trish smiled and began sipping her coke.

Batista set his drink aside and looked at her "I want one".

She almost choked "what?"

"You heard me" Batista told her " I want us to have a baby".

"We've only been married for four months" Trish said "don't you think it's a little early to be having kids?"

"Not if we want one right away".

"It's not going to be easy, what you had with Ava right now was just pure luck".

"I know" he said placing his hand on top of hers "but I love you and I want us to have a family together, it's up to you when we start trying, I just want you to know that I'm ready whenever you are".

Trish paused for a moment then nodded "okay, we'll try as soon as we get home".

"Why wait" Batista smirked "Torrie and John have a spare bedroom upstairs".

Trish caught a naughty look in his eye then smiled "okay let's go".

They both ran up the stairs.

Meanwhile, Mickie and Maria yawned as they both streched out on their own couches.

"You know I know this sounds crazy" Mickie said burrying her face in the pillow "but maybe we should start our own baby-sitter's club".

Maria giggled "yeah, a Disaster Baby-Sitter's Club".

**The End**

**Well what do you guys think? Please review**


End file.
